Frio y Explosivo Amor Apache
by TheDevilZero
Summary: En este mundo Izuku es muy fuerte pero también muy despistado. Recibe a diario golpes de su amiga Stella (Fem Bakugou). Y hace poco conoció a una chica llamada Mizore (Fem Todoroki). Ahora tiene que sobrevivir a una Tsundere y una con tendencias Yandere mientras trata de convertirse en el heroe más fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: MUY BUENAS A TODOS. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo fic de Boku no Hero.**

 **Unas aclaraciones.**

 **Si notan algo un poco fuera de lugar… es que lo escribí dormido. La inspiración me llego de golpe a la madrugada.**

 **Izuku será poderoso pero despistado… algo así como Luffy o Goku. Ya entenderán a lo que me refiero.**

 **Zero: No mencionaste esto en las reuniones de grupo**

 **Devil: Me llego de la nada y no lo comente pues quería tener algo hecho antes de decirlo.**

 **En fin…**

 **Ninguno de los que estamos en TheDevilZero poseemos algo de uno de estos animes.**

* * *

 **(Izuku Pov.)**

Hola a todos... no se bien como va esto así que creo que lo primero sería presentarme.

Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, tengo 16 años, tengo el pelo verde y una musculatura un poco desarrollada, no como All Might pero si para que me qude un poco justo las talles normales. Creo que también les diré un poco de mis gustos, me encanta hacer ejercicio, la comida de mi madre, los animales, el invierno pero también el verano.

Estudio en la UA desde hace poco con mi mejor amiga Stella Bakugou.

Para resumirlo diría que ella es genial, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, yo estuve allí cuando ella presentó su quirk, el cual le permitía segregar nitroglicerina de los poros de su mano, eso fue genial. En esa época yo también demostré mi quirk, el cual me hacía más resistente, ósea en el amplio sentido de la palabra, si alguien me golpeaba yo ni lo sentía. Según mi madre yo lo herede de mi abuelo, es el viejo más rudo que conozco.

Stella tiene el pelo rubio ondulado hasta media espalda, un cuerpo tonificado y unos lindos ojos rojos, normalmente tiene un clip para el cabello de una bomba, ese yo se lo regale y francamente nunca la vi sin ella.

Es raro, es mi amiga pero ella también es la que más me molesta en clase, no es que me moleste, lo raro es que si alguien más trata de molestarme ella le grita y lo manda a volar... literalmente. Creo que en más de una ocasión ella dijo "Nadie molesta a Deku además de mí". Aun no entiendo a que se refería eso, cuando le quise preguntar qué significaba eso ella no me contesto y simplemente me llamó Baka, no pude ver su rostro pero creo que estaba algo rojo ¿Habrá tenido fiebre?

Pero no es tan malo, la verdad yo no siento sus explosiones, aunque hay unos días al mes en los que ella me golpea más de la cuenta y no sé por qué.

También desde hace tres años soy usuario del One For All, cortesía de mi mentor All Might.

Se preguntarán cómo soy su alumno, bueno después de un incidente que involucraba a un villano de brea, el cual pude soportar gracias a mi quirk, el héroe me salvo y vio mi potencial. Luego de eso empezó mi entrenamiento, como dije antes mi quirk me da una gran resistencia gracias a eso mi cuerpo pudo soportar el retroceso del One For All hasta que fui capaz de dominarlo, pero no totalmente. Según All Might tengo un control de 65%. Me parece que eso está muy bien. No sólo es mi entrenador sino un amigo.

Pero cuando le pregunte sobre chicas y le conté lo de Stella este se río un poco. Cuando le dije que no sabía por qué actuaba así el se palmeo la cara y dijo... "Este niño es mas despistado que Tarzan en una discoteca".

No le entendí. Es algo raro, soy bueno en los estudios y no tengo problemas en los exámenes, pero para otras cosas soy algo lento. Mi madre se preocupo un poco por eso ella decidió llevarme al Psicólogo, un tipo muy amable, dijo que no tenía ningún problema pero me describió como "Una piedra con patas". Creo que es una buena señal.

Nuevamente no entendí, pero dijeron que estaría bien. Creo que mencionaron algo sobre que mi quirk no sólo endurece mi cuerpo sino mi cerebro también más específicamente una parte de él. Pero no le di importancia pues me distraje con mi juego en el celular... ¿Qué? Estaban atacando mi aldea.

Luego de eso todo fue normal. Un día en especial conocí a una chica muy bonita, se llamaba Mizore Todoroki.

No conocimos en una heladería, ella tiene el pelo hasta los hombros, tiene el pelo blanco de un lado y rojo del otro. Tenía heterocromia uno de sus ojos era negro y el otro verde, en esa ocasión vestía una camiseta sencilla de color blanco y unos vaqueros blanco, lo mas resaltante era que tenía una quemadura en la cara.

Esa vez me quede mirándola fijamente. Creo que eso la hiso enojar cuando ella me pregunto que estaba mirando sólo dije lo primero que pensé.

\- A ti

\- Es por mi quemadura, ¿verdad?

-No, es porque eres muy bonita.

Ella se sorprendió, el enojo de su rostro había pasado al de sorpresa y luego se volvió rojo, ella se apartó un poco de mi desvío la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y comenzó a murmurar cosas que no logre escuchar.

Luego de ese pequeño tropiezo inicial nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Al día siguiente le comente esto a Stella, de inmediato sentí un inmenso instinto asesino, no sabía porque pero su sonrisa no me gustaba, parecía más dulce de lo normal, ella me pregunto su podía conocerla yo le dije que tendría que esperar hasta que comiencen las clases, ella lo acepto... y luego me mando a volar.

Gracias a mis poderes podía resistir tanto el impacto de la caída como la explosión sin rasguños, en estos momentos es en los que me pongo a reflexionar sobre la vida.

\- (¿Por qué la pizza es circular, si la caja es cuadrada y las porciones triangulares?)

Muchos no lo sabían pero era un filósofo nato.

 **CRASH**

Cuando me estrelle, a casi al otro lado de la ciudad, termine atravesando un muro cerca de unos árboles, pero esto no perturbó mi posición pensante, seguía con la mano en mi mentón.

\- ¿Izuku?

Cuando me gire allí estaba Mizore.

\- Hola Mizore.

\- ¿Qué haces en una pared?

\- Sólo pensando, termine aquí gracias a mi amiga Stella.

 **FLUSH**

De repente hiso mucho frío, al girar mi cabeza vi como los arboles quedaron cubiertos completamente de hielo. Me gire lentamente y vi a Mizore con la misma expresión del rostro de Stella.

-¿Cual Stella, Izu-kun~?

No sé porque pero tampoco me gustó su tono.

Lo bueno es que pronto comenzaran las clases de la UA.

Desde ese momento supe que me convertirá en el héroe más fuerte... si es que sobrevivo a estas chicas primero.

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Creo que fue un buen prologo**

 **Zero: A mí me gusto. : )**

 **Devil: Quiero aclarar una vez más que este Izuku será como un protagonista de shonen… fuerte pero despistado. Tal vez más de lo normal.**

 **Azrael: O eso es lo que quiere hacernos creer…**

 **Devil:…**

 **Zero:…**

 **Azrael:…**

 **Devil: Volviste a leer tus libros de detectives con un sombrero de aluminio en el sol ¿verdad?**

 **Azrael:…hai**

 **Devil: Olvídalo. Ya saben cómo va la cosa**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW.**

 **BYE**


	2. Ingresando a Yuuei

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza de esta historia. Siendo sincero fue un tanto complicado escribirlo pues no estoy tan acostumbrado al romance. Pero gracias a ciertas personas pude escribirlo y tener una mejor idea de hacia dónde va esto.**

 **Quiero aclarar que el cap anterior sucede poco antes de que ingresen en la UA. Pido disculpas si no se entendió. Pues como dije lo escribí muy temprano y no estaba del todo consiente al publicarlo.**

 **Quiero dar gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **No poseo nada de My hero academia. Sino ya lo sabrían XD**

* * *

El día de las pruebas de la U.A. había llegado y ahora nuestro querido prota estaba haciendo unos estiramientos, ni quería lastimarse durante el examen de ingreso.

-47...48... 49...- Decía terminando su serie de estiramientos.

\- Hey, Deku

El mencionado miro a su lado para ver a su amiga Stella, ella estaba vestida con un sujetador deportivo, una camiseta blanca sobre la misma, unos pantalones negros y unos tennies blancos.

\- Si, Stella?

-No te metas en mi camino, baka.

Eso fue un poco anticlimatico, uno normalmente esperaría palabras de apoyo, pero nunca serían dichas por esta chica, repasemos lo que entendió cada uno.

\- "No te metas en mi camino o te matare" - Fue lo que entendieron los demás participantes.

\- "No te metas en mi camino, pues no quiero lastimarte"- Fue lo que ella trato de decir.

\- "Si no te metes en mi camino no podrás divertirte"- Fue lo que entendió el.

\- Claro, nunca haría nada que te enoje.- Dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba de las manos a la chica.

-Hmp- Ella desvío la mirada mientras hacia un puchero con un leve tinte rosada en sus mejillas- (¿Cómo es posible que este tonto siempre me ponga así?)

No estamos seguros si Izuku hacia esas cosas a propósito. Estamos casi seguros que el pobre no tiene idea del peso de sus acciones.

\- Ne, Izuku...

\- Si?

-Después de esto quisieras... no se... ¿Ir por un helado conmigo?

-Claro que me encantaría, si es contigo iría donde sea.

A la rubia se le formó una linda sonrisa en la cara, ella asintió feliz de que el chico aceptara. Ella puede que lo golpee, pero es su forma de demostrar que le importa. No dejará que lo parten de ella.

* * *

 _Flasback_

 _En medio del parque, más específicamente cerca de los juegos podemos ver a dos niños de no más 7 años. Uno es Izuku, vestido con una camiseta roja y unos shorts negros. Y al lado de el estaba Stella con una camiseta de color amarillo claro y unos shorts marrones. Ambos vestían con sandalias. Ambos estaban jugando._

 _Bueno, no ambos, la mejor forma de decir era que la niña estaba usando a Izuku como objeto de juego. El cual estaba atado a una uno de los barrotes de una calesita y en su mano derecha tenía un palo de escoba el doble de largo que el._

 _ **(Devil: No sé como le llaman es sus países. Es esa plataforma circular con barrotes que van hacia el centro. Ese donde vos le aplicas la fuerza para que gire. No el de los caballos)**_

 _-¿Stella-chan estás segura de esto?- Decía Izuku atado a uno de los postes._

 _-Tu cállate Deku- Decía Stella con una sonrisa. Ella no sabía porque pero había comenzado a sentir algo cuando estaba con él y eso le molestaba, por eso ella hacia esto para ver si podía sacarse esa sensación desconocida._

 _Ella comenzó a girar la calesita._

 _ **BOOOM**_

 _Ella usaba su quirk para hacer que esta valla más rápido. Cada vuelta ella le aplicaba más fuerza._

 _ **BOOOM**_

 _No noto que en un determinado momento ella tocó a izuku y exploto las cuerdas que lo sujetaban._

 _-¡Wow!_

 _Debido a la fuerza centrípeta de la calesita, Izuku fue directo al centro de la misma. En un determinado momento mientras seguía girando a velocidades increíbles el levantó el palo que tenia con ambas manos en forma horizontal._

 _ **TUC TUC TUC TUC TUC**_

 _Tal era la velocidad del juego que Izuku comenzó a volar como si de un helicóptero se tratase, siendo el palo la hélice._

 _El peliverde comenzó a volar fuera de la zona de los juegos, pasando por varias partes del parque._

 _Un vegano estaba almorzando allí, a la sombra de uno de los arboles, disfrutando de su sándwich. Cuando de repente frente a la mirada impresionada del tipo, izuku pasaba por allí aún volando como helicóptero._

 _El sujeto parpadeo incrédulo unas 5 veces antes de reaccionar. Miro su sándwich y dijo..._

 _-Ta juerte la lechuga._

 _Así decidió que desde mañana volvería a comer carne._

 _Volviendo con Stella, ella había dejado de darle vueltas a la calecita, tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, cerró los ojos un momento mientras esperaba que el juego pare._

 _\- ¿Te divertiste, Deku?- Dijo ella._

 _Pero no recibió respuesta._

 _\- ¿Deku?_

 _Fue allí cuando empezó a preocuparse, el simple le contestaba en el acto. Ella abrió los ojos y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, donde debería estar el peliverde sólo estaban unas cuerdas quemadas._

 _Ella no quería que pasara esto. En honor a la verdad no sabía que quería que pasara, pero seguramente no esto._

 _\- ¡Izuku!- Ella gritaba su nombre mientras lo buscaba por todo el lugar._

 _Mientras con el peliverde se había estrellado contra la copa de uno de los arboles, gracias a su quirk no había sufrido ningún daño, así que se bajo del árbol y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia los juegos._

 _\- ¡Deku!_

 _Cuando estaba por llegar a los juegos fue abordado por Stella. Esta había corrido hacia el y por el impulso lo tumbo._

 _El peliverde no comprendía que pasaba, pero de repente sintió algo húmedo en su camiseta. Al mirar hacia abajo vio a Stella la cual lo abrazaba fuertemente con algunas lágrimas._

 _-Baka, creí que me dejaste sola._

 _\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?_

 _-Porque cuando mire, ya no estabas._

 _\- Stella-chan, yo nunca de dejaría._

 _\- ¿Lo prometes?- Dijo ella en voz baja, como si quisiera que nadie más los escuche_

 _-Lo prometo._

 _Fin del Flasback._

* * *

\- (No dejaré que esa arpia te aparte de mi lado.)- Pensaba Stella muy decidida.

Todos estaban esperando que empiece el examen práctico. Cuando empezó no tardaron en lanzarse contra los robots.

Izuku y Stella eran prácticamente imparables, apenas destruían uno ya pasaban al siguiente, en varias ocasiones Izuku usaba su quirk para podes desviar los ataques de algunos robots.

El peliverde había salvado a los participantes en más de una ocasión.

Todo iba bien hasta que comenzaron a sonar las alarmas.

\- ¿Que son esas alarmas?

\- ¡Es el 0 Puntos!

Un enorme robot se hiso presente entre los edificios. Izuku estaba muy cerca del mismo cuando apareció, menos de 100 metros.

El robot lanzó un golpe al suelo y provocó un vendaval que mando a volar todo a su paso... y con eso al peliverde.

\- Ahhh

Izuku volaba por los aires hasta que su cara estrelló contra algo suave.

 **BOING**

Levantando su cara de esas almohadas se encontró con Stella. Una enrojecida y furiosa Stella.

El peliverde había caído de tal manera que su cara estaba entre su pecho y su mano derecha bajo su camiseta.

-Dekuuuuuuuu...- Decía ella de manera muy amenazadora.

El peliverde rápidamente se levantó y retrocedió un paso por precaución, puede que sea denso pero no era inconsciente sobre ciertos temas.

\- Stella-chan, tranq.

\- BAKA!

Ella le dio un poderoso golpe el cual lo lanzó en dirección al robot.

 **CRASH**

Izuku había atravesado la cabeza del robot como si de una bala se tratase. Atravesó y luego continúo volando hacia otro sector.

* * *

En una habitación oscura se encuentran un grupo de militares los cuales estaban controlando y vigilando la seguridad nacional con unas máquinas y radares.

\- General, el radar detectó algo.- Dijo un soldado.

-Preparando aviones caza para exploración.- Dijo el teniente.

\- Denme imagen del objeto.- Dijo el general.

En una de las pantallas apareció Izuku el cual por la velocidad a la que iba dejaba una estela por las nubes.

El general agarró el teléfono y marcó a la división de la fuerza aérea.

\- Cancelen el ataque, código Deku, repito, código Deku.

-*Recibido General*- Dijo el piloto al otro lado de la línea.

-Saben, no sé si sentir pena o admiración por ese chico.

\- Sólo alégrate de que es prácticamente indestructible.

\- Será un gran héroe.

\- Sólo si sobrevive a esa chica primero.

Esto confirma que no es la primera vez que esto ocurre. Estos militares conocen bien a Izuku, en más de una ocasión lo sacaron de lugares casi imposibles.

* * *

Volviendo con el peliverde.

\- (Si me clono y mató a mi clon ¿Sería homicidio o suicidio?)- Estos eran las preguntas existenciales que se hacía el peliverde cada vez que volaba.

De pronto comenzó a caer en dirección a un jardín.

 **PAAM**

El peliverde se estrelló contra un montón de piedras, nomos de jardin, un rosal completo y un chihuahua.

Luego de ese doloroso aterrizaje término en la calle, frente a una puerta de madera.

Izuku comenzó a sacarse las rosas que tenia por todo su cuerpo, estas estaban sostenidas por sus espinas, cuando terminó tenía una ramo de rosas en mano.

\- Ahhhh- Decía mientras se estiraba y accidentalmente tocó el timbre.

-Ya voy! - Dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta, una voz muy conocida para el chico.

-Oh, Izu-kun

\- ¿Mizore-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo vivo aquí- En eso ella se percató de las flores - ¿Son para mí?

-Claro...- Dijo un tanto dudoso. La verdad quería deshacerse de ellas.

Ella recibió las flores felizmente, se las acercó al rostro para disfrutar de su aroma mientras que un leve color rosa aparecía en sus mejillas.

\- Ne~ Izu-kun... ¿Harás algo más tarde?

\- Voy a ir a la heladería.

-¿Puedo ir?

Izuku estaba por decir que no sería buena idea pero ya sea por su densidad y por la carita de súplica de Mizore dijo...

-Claro.

-Genial, ven por mí en una hora. - Dijo ella para luego cerrar la puerta. Dejando a Izuku solo.

\- Entre más mejor ¿Verdad?

* * *

En la heladería.

Podemos apreciar un ambiente mixto muy cardado en dicha heladeria, de un lado toda la habitación estaba de color azul por la baja temperatura y del otro lado podemos ver la habitación de un color naranja por las altas temperaturas. En medio de eso en una mesa estaban sentados tres personas. Mizore en el lado azul expulsando un aura gélida y del otro lado Stella expulsando un aura sumamente abrasadora y en medio de ambas estaba Izuku el cual comía tranquilamente su helado.

\- Así que tu eres Stella ¿Eh?- Dijo Mizore. Con un tono cauteloso pero denotando algo de hostilidad.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir, Mizore- Dijo con el mismo tono.

Los otros compradores estaban un poco incómodos por este hecho, de un lado no podían comer sus helados pues se volvieron tan duros como el hielo, del otro lado se les derritió. Los empleados tenían miedo de acercárseles y que una de estas les mordiera la mano.

-Que buen clima- Dijo Izuku el cual estaba con la temperatura perfecta tanto para el como para su helado.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo conociste a Izu-kun?-Dijo Mizore.

-Soy su preciada amiga de la infancia.-Dijo Stella haciendo hincapié en la palabra "preciada"- ¿Y tú?

\- Da la casualidad que nos conocimos en esta misma heladería. ¿Te gusta nuestro lugar especial?- Decía con algo de malicia.

\- Pero de seguro no tan especial como nuestro lugar en el parque- Dijo la rubia contestándole con la misma intensidad.

-A-aquí esta su pedido- Dijo un empleado trayéndoles un Banana Split y dejándolo en medio de la mesa.

Mizore tuvo una idea. Ella tomó la cuchara con un poco de helado y se la acercó a Izuku.

\- Izu-kun, abre la boca- Decía tratando de hacer que el peliverde abra su boca. La rubia al darse cuenta de su plan la imitó.

\- Deku~, abre grande.

El peliverde estaba un poco inseguro, pero quería el helado y abrió la boca. Pero no espero que ambas chicas empujen la cuchara hasta su garaganta.

 **AGK.**

-Mira lo que hiciste, por poco lastimas a Deku.

-¿Yo?- Dijo Mizore apuntándose- Tú fuiste quien lo atragantó.

Mientras ellas seguían con su discusión, el peliverde estaba recibiendo la maniobra Heimlich por parte del personal. Debido a la falta de oxígeno una de las empleadas estaba por realizarle el RCP.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Una sombra se cernió sobre la empleada, al levantar su vista vio a ambas chicas sumamente enojadas. Ambas con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. La joven se apartó lentamente del cuerpo y como si fuera por magia los rostros de las chicas cambiaron.

-Tranquilo Izu-kun, yo te daré RCP- Decía Mizore mientras se acercaba al rostro de izuku.

-Ah, no. Si alguien va a hacerle el RCP al baka seré yo.

Los empleados miraban como el rostro del chico adquiría una nueva tonalidad de azul.

Los hombres del lugar ya le estaban preparando un pequeño altar con su foto y un lazo negro en ella.

Probablemente se pregunten si el peliverde sobrevive. La respuesta es sí. Pero lo dejaremos así.

Solo esperemos que Izuku pueda sobrevivir a lo que se avecina...

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Como pudieron ver vimos un ´poco mas de le personalidad de Stella, sé que no apareció mucho Mizore pero eso será para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya sacado una sonrisa al menos.**

 **Recuerden que cada review es bien recibido… mientras no sean heaters… nah, los leo igual.**

 **En fin…**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SI QUIERES MAS HISTORIAS VISITA NUESTRO PERFIL**

 **BYE**


	3. Primer día de clases

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayendoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **El cual es el primero del año... YEY Si, se que me tarde un poco en actualizar este fic. Pero es por una buena razon... no tenia los parámetros establecidos.**

 **La idea estaba, pero no sabia como expresarme o como definir a este Deku, pero ahora si.**  
 **Quiero decir que no puedo contestar esta cantidad acumulada de Reviews por lo cual solo contestarte las que más me llamaron la atención.**

 **Una vez mas... Disculpen la tardanza que ahora vamos a los Reviews.**

 **Primordialdragon: Pese a que me agrada la idea tendría que decir que no. Y si, lo hara.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: Nah, demasiadas sería problemático.**

 **AndiDuel: Thanks.**

 **Kaiser Zeon: Gracias. Pero como sabes no soy escritor de romance, así que sólo comedia. Y es bus no saber que te ha gustado, y no te preocupes por este Deku, es indestructible.**

 **Brandon D: Pese a que suena tentador tendré que decir que no. Demasiadas es complicado de escribir.**

 **DAST Crush: Muchas gracias por el review, y no, es indestructible, y si sufrirá por su despistadez.**  
 **jair d: Ya hablamos de ello. :P**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola chicos, como saben disculpen la tardanza, pero al fin logre terminarlo. Pueden creer que este tenía el nombre de su anterior cuenta? Que tiempos**

 **Shadow dark the hedgehog: Gracias.**

 **xpegasox: Disculpa la tardanza, pero no te preocupes, es indestructible.**

 **io: Disculpa la tardanza.**

 **XxjosexX01: Aquí está el cap.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron los reviews que contestaré por ahora, si no es tubo el tuyo lo lamento.**

 **Pero de nuevo disculpen la demora y ahora... AL CAPITULO.**

* * *

Dicen que no no debe discutir contra un idiota, pues este te reducirá a su nivel y alli te ganará por experiencia...

El asunto es... ¿Como compites contra Deku?

No se dejen engañar, el peliverde es una mente sumamente brillante para su edad, pero es su actitud inocente y despistada que lo hace parecer idiota al mismo tiempo, combina eso con su indestructibilidad y tendras algo genial.

O caótico segun quien mire.

Hay que recordar que Conocimiento no es lo mismo que Sabiduria.

Pero ni con todas esas armas podia ganarle la discusión a su amiga Stella, o mejor aun, saber por qué esta enojada.

-Vamos, Stella-chan, dime por que estas enojada- Dijo Deku prácticamente rogándole a su amiga para que le conteste la razón de su estado de animo

.  
-Hmp- Dijo ella con un bufido por su enojo -Vamos... estas asi desde que fuimos a desayunar en ese cafe temático.- Dijo Deku mientras no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado.

* * *

Pocas horas antes...

El duo de Stella e Izuku estaba muy emocionado por su primer dia en UA, tan emocionados estaban que se les habia olvidado desayunar siquiera.

Tuvieron la suerte de encontrar un lugar donde pudieran tomar un cafe y una rosquilla para su desayuno. Paparaon alli y estubieron esperando a que los atendieran.

Pero cuando llego el servicio se le incho una vena a Stella.

-Smile- Dijo una chica con el pelo oscuro y el uniforme.

-Sweet- Dojo una rubia de ojos azules.

-Sister- Dijo una niña de pelo castaño.

-Sadistic- Menciono una One-san con el pelo rojo.

-Surprise- Dijo lo que parecia ser una linda chica con el pelo gris. Mejor dicho trap.

-Service- Dijeron dos tipos con las bandejas, un italiano de pelo rubio y uno con el pelo negro.

-SHINE- Grito Stella enojado por ellos.

La razon es que Deku estaba disfrutando de la presentación demasiado como para prestarle la más mínima atención a su amiga, Stella tomo esto como un asedio a su territorio y no dudo en defenderlo.

Por su parte una vez Deku termino de desayunar asi con gran satisfacción se aseguro de dejar propina y con la idea de volver

Puede que para la próxima traiga a Mizore.

* * *

-Vamos... - Dijo Izuku al no ver más alternativa que tirarse al suelo y sujetar la pierna de su amiga para rogarle.

Esto había funcionado antes, de alguna manera...

-Está bien.- Dijo ella cediendo ante la insistencia del peliverde.

El cual estaba a punto de festejar. Se levantó del suelo, levantó los brazos y abrió la boca.

-¡Pero!- Dijo Stella haciendo que Deku mantenga esa misma expresión de pre-fiesta hasta que ella termine- Serás mi esclavo por un día cuando yo lo diga.

-¿Es todo?- Pregunto en caso de que tenga que vestirse como un cantante de K-Pop nuevamente para satisfacción de la rubia.

-Si, en ese momento te perdonaré -¡YAY!- Dijo el peliverde para celebrar que lo perdonó. Aunque el no estaba del todo seguro que hiso para enfadarla a tal grado para que requiera el perdón de ella.

Una vez pasado eso ambos entraron a la academia.

* * *

En la clase a la que ambos fueron asignados convenientemente, se estaba llenando poco a poco de sus nuevos compañeros

-¿Eres el que derrotó al 0Puntos, no es asi?- Pregunto Iida, un chico de pelo negro y lentes al peliverde.

-Si, algo asi- Dijo Deku. Algo innegable era su capacidad para hacer amigos.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Izuku- Dijo este para pacerle la mano.

-Soy Iida Tenya- Dijo el pelinegro para estrechar su mano.

-Yo soy Stella Bakugou- Dijo la rubia saliendo de la nada y poniéndose en medio de ambos con una sonrisa.- La mejor amiga de Deku.

El pelinegro miro confundido mientras se preguntaba de donde había salido ella y por que razón estaba celando tanto a su amigo.

Iida quedó como pez fuera del agua cuando unió los puntos.

Por su parte Izuku seguía saludando a los demás de la clase.

Pero en ese momento... "Rival de amor salvaje aparece"

-¡Deku-kun!- Dijo Mizore para entrar en el aula.

-¡Mizore-chan!- Dijo Deku para acercarse a ella. Para asombro de muchos ella lo abrazo. Mientras ponía una sonrisa.

Esto podría parecer de lo más tierno Pero pronto los demás estudiantes sintieron como el ambiente se sentía mucho más pesado y con una promesa de muerte y dolor.

Todos los ojos pasaron a Stella

-Maldita, Zorra de las nieves...- Murmuró Stella con ojos rojos de furia.

Mizore sólo le mando una sonrisa de lo más falsa con una mirada llena de superioridad.

-(Perra explosiva)- Pensó ella.

Por su parte Deku no se enteraba de nada.

En ese momento entró una nueva chica, de pelo castaño corto y su nombre es Uraraka Ochako.

-Oh, eres el que rompió al robot gigante, ¿no?- Dijo la castaña al peliverde.

-¿Eh? ¿Me viste? Ese era yo- Dijo Deku al separarse se su amiga, para disgusto de ella y comenzar a hablar con la castaña.

En ese momento una nueva aura de muerte, pero mucho más gélida surgió en el aula. Esta era Mizore la cual miraba a la castaña de forma asesina.

Stella también hacia lo mismo.

Algunos de los hombres sentirían envidia por la situación actual del peliverde. Eso se fue al caño al notar en lo que habrían metido.

Salvo por Mineta, el cual según sintiendo envidia y haría todo lo posible para estar en en lugar de Izuku y lo desmeritaria si era necesario.

Ni Iida ni Uraraka se habían percatado de esto, ya que el aura de amistad que irradiaba Izuku era como una luz.

-Ya callense todos-Dijo alguien.

De repente apareció una oruga gigante...

-(¿Oruga?)- Pensó Aizawa, indignado.

Desde esta mañana había comenzado a escuchar cosas que estaban más allá de su plano de comprension. Todo porque se había electrocutado con la cafetera.

Ignorando eso el pelinegro se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y miro a la que sería su clase.

-Yo seré su profesor, mi nombre es Aizawa Shota.- Dijo de forma desganada, haciendo juego con los ojos rojos y ojeras. Pareciendo alguien que había pasado toda la noche jugando en línea..

O alguien que le gustaba volar...

Y no como Superman precisamente.

El profesor frunció el señor ante estos comentarios, pero lo dejo pasar por ahora.

-Se que es repentino, pero pónganse sus equipos de ejercicios y salgan al patio.

* * *

-¡¿Un examen de individualidad?!- Dijo la clase entera ya en el patio de la academia. Todos estaban vestidos con su uniforme de gimnasias, un mono de mangas cortas de color azul, blanco y rojo.

\- ¿No habrá ceremonia de ingreso o algo así?-Pregunto Uraraka

\- Si vas a volverte héroe no tienes tiempo para eventos como esos. Lo que vende de la UA es como las tradiciones de la escuela no tienen restricciones. Será como en la primaria, pero esta vez usarán su Kosei.-Luego procedió a mirar a Stella- Sta. Bakugou, terminaste primero en el examen práctico ¿no?. En la escuela media ¿Cuanto fue tu máximo lanzando el balón?

-67 metros- Dijo ella. Pese a que era superada solamente por Izuku.

\- Ahora pasa adelante pero esta vez usa tu kosei.- Dijo el sensei Ella paso adelante y luego uso su kosei.

-¡Shine!- Ella grito imaginando a que quien le lanzaba la pelota era a Mizore.

La pelota salió disparada de allí. Tras unos segundos de vuelo la pelota cayó al piso.

El profesor Aizagua mostró la pantalla de su teléfono con un número de 705.2 metros.

-Wow -Parece divertido.

-Cómo era de esperarse del curso de héroes- Estas eran las reacciones de los alumnos -"Parece divertido" ¿eh?... Tienen 3 años para volverse héroes. ¿Mantendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo?- Dijo fastidiado el profesor. Pero de pronto puso una sonrisa que a más de uno incomodo. -Está bien. Quién termine último luego de las ocho pruebas será juzgado como sin potencial y será expulsado de la academia.

-¡¿Eh?!- Dijeron casi todos

\- ¡Bienvenidos al curso de héroes de la U.A.!

Cabe decir que para asombro de muchos, Izuku arrasó en casi todas las pruebas. Debido a que poseía un control casi perfecto del One For All.

Otra cosa que también le ayudo fue que Stella estaba muy ocupada compitiendo contra Mizore.  
Así pronto llegamos a la prueba de lanzamiento de pelotas.

La marca más lejos lanzada fue de Uraraka, con un interesante infinito.

Como siempre ambas chicas estaban compitiendo entre ellas. Por su parte el peliverde había estado controlando la hora exacta del día y revisando algunas páginas en especial. Además de que saco un chicle de sus bolsillos y lo comenzó a masticar.

-Midoriya, es tu turno- Dijo Aizawa.

El peliverde no dijo nada y se paró dentro del círculo y volvió a controlar la hora.

-Miren, esta haciendo el ridículo- Dijo Mineta tratando de desmeritar al peliverde.  
Pero solo recibió una mala mirada de todos sus compañeros y un golpe doble por parte del dúo de fuego y hielo.

Cuando la mayoría estaba a punto de gritarle para que hiciera algo, Izuku escupió su chicle en la pelota.

Todos lo miraron intrigados y extrañados, en especial cuando miro su reloj una ultima vez y midio la direccion del viento. Cuando llego cierto tiempo...

Lanzo la pelota hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ahhh...- Dijo Kirishima a punto de preguntar la razón de esto, pero Izuku lo detubo y apunto al cielo.

En ese momento un avión de una aereolinea comercial paso y la pelota se pego a esta gracias al chicle.

Izuku le paso su teléfono mostrandole al profesor que ese avión se dirigía a Brasil. El pelinegro abrió los ojos ante esto y le mostró esto a sus alumnos.

Ellos abrieron los ojos y sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo y miraron a Izuku.

Este sólo huso un Dab en victoria.

* * *

Así el primer día en UA había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora todos estaban retirándose a sus casas.

Izuku estaba caminado con sus amigos, véase, Iida, Uraraka, Kirishima, Stella y Mizore.  
Se hizo amigo del pelirrojo para ver quien era mas resistente.

 **RIIING**

En eso recibió una llamada de su madre.

*Izuku, hice su comida especial esta noche, pero necesito que traigas la salsa de Soya*

El peliverde abrio mucho los ojos por está súbita noticia. Solo conocía un lugar para comprar la marca de salsa exacta, y cierra en 5 minutos.

El sonido de el ultimo tren partiendo lleno el lugar, el próximo llegaría en 30 minutos.  
Solo le quedaba una solución, aunque no estaba del todo seguro como funcionaba.  
Solo le quedaba una unica alternativa si queria llegar a tiempo a su hogar.

-Mizore-chan- Dijo Deku a la chica.

-¿Si?- Dijo ella.

En ese momento Deku tomo su mano y la beso con ternura, causando un sonrojo y veguenza en la chica.

La verdad Deku no sabia los motivos reales de lo que pasaria, solo la reacción.

Se colocó en direccion a su hogar, le hiso un saludo militar a sus amigos y se preparo para lo inevitable.

-SHINEEEEE- Grito Stella.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

-¡Prometo que te llevare a ese restaurante que querias!- Grito Deku a Stella, haciendo que ella abra los ojos en sorpresa.

Por su parte sus amigos saludaron a Deku el cual había comenzado a volar, dejando un rastro de humo.

Deku se colocó sus lentes para el viento, se había comprado unos antes ta que sabía que estas situaciones se repetirían mucho. Sus lentes eran como esos que se usan para esquiar.  
Y claro, no podía faltar su momento de filosofía.

-(¿Por que apretamos más fuerte los botones del mando a distancia cuando tiene pocas pilas?)- Pensó Deku.-(O... ¿Los niños disfrutamos de la niñez como los adultos del adulterio?)

Pero en eso el peliverde vio algo que pocas veces pasaba.

-¡Parvada!- Grito Deku alterado al ver un montón de patos que se dirigían a su dirección.

 **CUAK**

Deku Se estrelló contra ellos y perdió el rumbo y cambio de dirección repentinamente. Lo único que pudo ver antes de estrellarse contra un muro fue una bandera de color verde, rojo y blanco, eso y el olor a albahaca fresca.

 **CRASH**

Deku abrió lentamente los ojos al haber atravesado la pared. Vio que estaba en una sala no muy iluminada, había aterrizado en un escenario.

Solo al mirar al público vio que había caído en el barrio italiano. Su madre le había dicho que había algunos mafiosos viviendo aquí. No se asustó mucho ya que difícilmente le podían hacer daño.  
Esperaba poder terminar todo de forma pasifica, en eso vio a lo lejos un cartel que decia.  
"Noche de karaoke"

En eso comenzó a sonar una música y Deku supo que tenia que cantar, es una suerte que le gustaba el karaoke. Así acompañó la música con un baile, no conocía la letra de la musica, pero podría improvisar.

No son mayores de edad

Por eso rompiste las reglas, carnal

No puedes ver Shota o Lolicon

Nunca entraras a otro zelda, nunca más...

A la ONU no le gusta esto...

El FBI te violara...

Ya no veras más Hentai

Ni siquiera porno gay

Y todo por descargar... esas lolis

Ya no verás más hentai

Nunca te la jalaras

Y todo por descargar... esas lolis

Deku canto y se quedó quieto.

Clap, Clap

Poco a poco todos aplaudieron, ya sea que les gusto la interpretación o les causó gracia.  
Pero de repente un hombre mayor se puso de pie, todos dejaron de aplaudir, el hombre estaba vestido de traje y tenia una flor en la solapa derecha

Deku miro al sujeto acercarse, creía haberlo visto en algunas fotos de su abuelo.

-Jovencito- Dijo el hombre con una voz cargada de autoridad, aunque gastada por la edad- Me ha divertido tu interpretación, pero quisiera que cantes una canción para mi hija, hace poco fue su boda.

-Claro, no hay problema- Dijo Deku.

Y así volvió a cantar.

Antes, que renuncies a nuestras promesas Que pienses en darle la vuelta a nuestras ganas De amarnos una vida entera

Antes, que el miedo nos abra la puerta Que deje pasar la tormenta a nuestras almas Recuerda que el amor es fuerza

Antes, que creas que perdimos la guerra Levanta la cara y confía en mi Te tengo aquí y no voy a soltar

Porque te prometí Que no iba a dejar de luchar jamás Que iba a morir por ti, lo prometí Y no voy a cambiar Te prometí Que si amenazaba la soledad Iba abrazarte a mi, no voy a dejarte de amar

Antes, que la sombra de nuestro pasado Intente cambiar el destino y separarnos Créeme que estaré a tu lado

Antes, que creas que perdimos la guerra Levanta la cara y confía en mi Te tengo aquí y no voy a soltar

Porque te prometí Que no iba a dejar de luchar jamás Que iba a morir por ti, lo prometí Y no voy a cambiar

Te prometí Que si amenazaba la soledad Iba abrazarte a mi, Que no iba a dejar

Yo seguiré Siempre a tu lado sin descanso Respirando la esperanza No se ahogan nuestros labios

Porque te prometí Que no iba a dejar de luchar jamás Que iba a morir por ti, lo prometí Y no voy a cambiar

Te prometí Que si amenazaba la soledad Iba abrazarte a mi, Que no iba a dejarte de amar.

Los más blandos no pudieron evita derramar unas lágrimas, hay que darle crédito a Deku, el cantaba con sentimiento.

Una rosa de aplausos se hiso presente, Izuku sólo se inclino en muestra de agradecimiento.  
El anciano se acercó y abrazo al peliverde.

-Gracias, muchacho.- Dijo el- Ahora que te veo de cerca, eres el nieto de Yamato, ¿No?

-¿Conoció a mi abuelo?- Pregunto impresionado Deku.

-¿Conocerlo?- Pregunto el anciano con gracia- Fue mi mejor amigo hasta que falleció, que descanse en paz.

Deku sólo asintio, fue una pena que su abuelo partiera hace 2 años.

-Ahora, dime, muchacho- Dijo el anciano- ¿Te gustaría tomar el lugar de tu abuelo?

Deku sólo pudo abrir los ojos ante la pregunta. Y sólo pudo decir una cosa.

-¿Que?

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora.**  
 **¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Haganmelo saber con un buen review.**  
 **Para el próximo capítulo espero no tardar tanto, sólo depende de que historia quieren que actualice.**  
 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SÍGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	4. Entrenamiento de Heroes

**Devil: Muy buena a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Antes que nada…**

 ***Devil estrella su frente contra el piso causando grietas***

 **LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Sé que me he tardado más que lo que podrían perdonarme. Pero saben que nunca deje de escribir.**

 **Así que para recompensar a los que han puesto su fe en mí he decidido abandonar completamente el fandoom de DxD hasta nuevo aviso. Bueno, casi solo actualizare algo de allí como un pedido o favor especial.**

 **Hasta entonces me concentraré en el fandoom de Boku no Hero y en otras cosas más pequeñas.**

 **Pero bueno, vamos al cap que es lo que han estado esperando por tanto tiempo.**

 **Por este medio anuncio la actualización mensual de este fic. Y si no cumplo son libres de mandarme PM para recordármelo.**

 **Ahora si. Vamos al cap.**

* * *

Han pasado un día entero desde que Izuku fue mandado a volar por Stella ese primer día de clases. Y desde entonces ella ni Mizore habían sabido algo de él.

Cada vez que alguna le llamaba le daba al contestador o en caso de un mensaje de texto simplemente marcaba como recibido y leído.

Una brutal visteada. En eso nuestra querida rubia se preguntaba nuevamente si ella fue muy dura con él.

-Ese tonto.- Dijo ella mientras abrazaba su almohada con fuerza.

Ella estaba a oscuras en su habitación, ya era de noche y estaba por dormir, pero aún no lo conseguía debido a que no sabía nada del peliverde.

Ella miro su almohada antes de lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Por qué me hace preocupar ese baka?- Pregunto antes de darse la vuelta y cubrirse con sus sabanas y dormir.

Del otro lado de la ciudad más precisamente en una casa con un estilo tradicional Japonés.

Podemos ver a una peliblanca con rojo que estaba sentada en el piso de su habitación.

Ella activo su Kosei e hiso crecer un pilar de hielo, no muy grueso, pero lo interesante era que este sobresalía un pedazo en la punta.

Ella se levantó e inhalo antes de soltarlo.

Ella lanzo una patada al pedazo de hielo el cual voló por la habitación hasta incrustarse justo en medio de los ojos de una foto de Stella.

Esta foto tenia escrita varias cosas malas de ella, así como unos anteojos, cuernos y una barba.

-Deku-kun será mío.- Dijo Mizore con una determinación fría.

Con eso terminado ella comenzó a derretir el hielo residual y con ayuda de un paño logro secar el piso lo suficiente como para que el aire de la noche se encargue del resto.

Pero eso no evito que unas gotas se filtrasen al piso de abajo.

Allí podemos ver a Endeavor con un sándwich submarino de buen tamaño y un tarro de cerveza sin alcohol.

Él estaba sentado en el sofá principal de la sala y con las luces apagadas, estaba viendo Vikings.

Y ahora estaba viendo más de cerca ya que se acercaba el final de temporada.

Pero en eso se distrae cuando unas gotas de agua le caen en la cabeza.

-¿Agua?- Pregunto al girar su cabeza y ver como se filtraba. En eso recordó la habitación que estaba justo arriba de la sala.

Endeavor no le dio mucha importancia ahora...

Pero en eso solo el tema del final del capítulo.

Endeavor miro esto con un tic en la ceja y no pudo evitar decir.

-¡Mizoreeeeee!- Grito con enojo. Pero tomo unas respiraciones para calmarse.

No pasaba nada ya que lo vea por Netflix y siempre podía volver a colocar esa parte. Tomando su teléfono comenzó a buscar lo necesario para cambiar la escena.

Pero cuando lo hiso la carga estaba tardando más de lo debido.

-¡Fuyumiiiiiii!- Grito a su otra hija que probablemente era la que estaba acaparando todo el WiFi.

* * *

Al día siguiente podemos ver a ambas amigas del peliverde caminando hacia la puerta de la academia, justo al lado de la otra, decir que estaban tan metidas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de la otra.

Es por eso que no estaban tratando de matarse una a la otra.

-Hola, Mizore-chan, Stella-chan.- Dijo Uraraka llegando y saludando a ambas.

Las cuales levantaron la vista y saludaron a la castaña.

-Hola.- Fue la simple respuesta de ambas.

-Oigan, ¿Creen que Deku-kun este bien?- Pregunto ella inocentemente.

Ambas se tensaron y se les crispo la ceja.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste?- Pregunto Stella

-¿Qué quieres decir con tu pregunta?- Pregunto Mizore.

Ambas comenzaron a emitir un aura gélida y ardiente respectivamente. La mayoría de las personas se alejaron de allí, ya sea por el riesgo de sufrir hipotermia o hipertermia.

La castaña por su lado se quedó en su lugar ya que estaba entre las mareas de temperaturas y por ello estaba en el lugar correcto a la temperatura ideal.

 **HONK HONK**

Pero esto se calmó cuando escucharon una bocina, la cual hiso que las tres mirasen a la entrada de la academia donde una limosina se estacionó.

De allí salió una persona grande y musculosa, vistiendo un traje elegante y con unos lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos.

Este camino hasta la última puerta de la limosina y la abrió.

De allí salió Izuku para sorpresa de todos los que quedaban en el lugar. El peliverde, ignorante de esto, traía un sombrero.

-Gracias por traerme, Paolo-Ji-sama.- Dijo Izuku mientras se despedía del anciano.

-Es un gusto, Izuku.- Respondió Paolo.

Este era el anciano con el que el peliverde había conversado ayer después de haber cantado esas canciones en el karaoke del barrio italiano.

Paolo le había ofrecido a Izuku seguir los pasos de su abuelo y le ofreció un lugar así como todo lo que necesitaba saber del negocio. Todo era legal, para aclarar.

Izuku negó gentilmente ya que le explico que el quería ser un Héroe.

El italiano entendió esto, pero le dijo que le preguntaría cuando crezca un poco más, aún era muy joven para entender la propuesta, o eso según el anciano.

Aun así, el peliverde recibiría su protección y tutela.

Su madre no se negó a las clases de etiqueta que recibiría su hijo.

-Te llamare esta tarde.- Dijo Paolo.- Mantén tu teléfono encendido.

-Sí, abuelo.- Dijo despidiéndose.

El anciano sonrió, a pesar de que aún no tenía nietos, esperaba que sean un poco como el peliverde, ya que era ahora su ahijado y ahora su protegido. A pesar de que él no lo sabía.

Una vez que la limusina había salido de la vista del peliverde. Este se dio la vuelta y encaro a las personas que lo estaban mirando.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido al ser el centro de atención.

Las dos chicas, amigas del peliverde se acercaron al mencionado.

-Deku-kun.- Comenzó Mizore algo insegura de cómo decir esto.- ¿Qué hiciste ayer...?

-Después de que te mande a volar- Termino la rubia.

-Ah eso.- Respondió el peliverde.- Solo aterrice en el barrio italiano, rompí una pared con la cabeza y cante Karaoke. Un día normal.

Claro que volar por los aires era normal para el peliverde, se podría decir que casi era un hobby para él. Usaba esa experiencia para conocer a gente nueva cada vez que era lanzado a alguna dirección.

Las personas que quedaron vieron al peliverde como si tuviera dos cabezas, ya que el tipo era único en su clase.

Y dejando eso todos entraron a la academia para sus clases del día y lo que vendría a la tarde, su primera clase de Héroes.

* * *

La primera clase de Héroes de la clase A estaba cada vez más cerca y algunos estaban más que impacientes por esto.

Pero en este mismo instante todos, y no me refiero solo a la clase, sino a toda la escuela entera, estaban disfrutando del almuerzo cocinado por un Pro Hero,

-Deku-kun, di "ah~"- Dijo Mizore mientras le extendía un rollito de sushi al peliverde con unos palillos.

Este acepto el bocado y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Esta delicioso.- Respondió Izuku, antes de tomar un bocado de su almuerzo y extenderlo a la peliblanca.- Toma del mío.

Ella le lanzo una mirada de superioridad a Stella, la cual estaba viendo esto mientras rechinaban los dientes. Mizore solo comió el bocado con una sonrisa.

-Es sabroso.- Dijo sonríete.

Stella no quería quedarse atrás.

-Deku, come de mi onigiri.- Menciono ella antes de tomar uno de sus onigiris y forzarla en la boca del peliverde.

Parecía un cerdo con una manzana. Solo que este era un Shounen con una bola de arroz.

Pero aun así, el peliverde con sus palillos le ofreció un bocado de su almuerzo a la rubia.

-Baka- Mencionó ella desviando la mirada, levemente avergonzada, pero aun asi comiendo el bocado.

Tal parece que la rubia era de esas que tenía mucho ataque pero pocas defensas.

Un poco más al fondo en la misma mesa estaban sentados Iida y Uraraka. Los cuales estaban hablando con el peliverde antes de que le metieran arroz en su boca.

Ahora estaban viendo cómo se desarrollaba la escena, ya que esto era mejor que una telenovela.

Incluso ya habían comenzado a formar sus propias historias.

-Aunque prefiero las novelas de SteamPunk.- Menciono Iida especificando sus gustos de lectura además de los libros avanzados.- Esta es una novela que leería.

-¿Con quién crees que se quede el Conde Midoriya?- Pregunto Uraraka a Iida.- ¿Con la Condesa de hielo Mizore o con la Capitana de la 3° División Stella?

Ellos ya estaban formando su propio fanfic.

Iida asintió y se llevó la mano al mentón.

Detrás de ellos estaban Mineta y Kaminari. El primero estaba viendo la primera escena mientras rechinaban los dientes, por su lado el rubio estaba mirando a Jiro.

-Te digo que es muy injusto.- Dijo Mineta al rubio.- ¿Cómo es que el está con esas dos bellezas?- Pregunto echando humo, ¿o seria jugo de uva?

Pero el rubio no le prestaba atención ni un poco.

-¿Crees que acepte si la invito a ese concierto la próxima semana?- Pregunto Jiro a Mineta mientras su mirada estaba en Jiro, la cual no se enteraba de ninguna de estas cosas que estaban pasando.

-Tengo un plan.- Dijo Mineta mientras sacaba una sandía y se escabullía por debajo de la mesa.

-Sí, yo creo que aceptara.- Le respondió el rubio.

De vuelta al inicio de la mesa...

-¿Y cuál de los almuerzos te gusto más, Deku-kun?- Pregunto Stella al peliverde.-Fue el mío, ¿Verdad?

-No te creas- Respondió Mizore a la rubia- Fue el mío.

-Pues...- Comenzó Deku.

La verdad no podía decidir cuál era mejor o peor. Porque ambos estaban deliciosos, pero también estaba el gran detalle que ambos habían sido comprados por ellas y hechos por Lunch-Rush.

El peliverde se cayó cuando vio como un aura gélida y un aura ardiente apareció en Mizore y Stella respectivamente, oscureciendo sus siluetas y haciendo brillar sus ojos.

Mientras que un rayo aparecía justo entre sus miradas. Y detrás de ellas un león con un broche de explosión miraba intensamente a un oso polar que tenía la mitad del pelo rojo, este le devolvió la mirada antes de que ambos rugieran en desafío.

Izuku se froto los ojos mientras se aseguraba que lo que estaba viendo era real.

Y efectivamente nada de eso fue real y todo fue un constructo creado por este autor :v

Detrás de él las pelotas de la cabeza de Mineta subían y bajan por todo el comedor como si fuera de la película Tiburón. Con todo y lujo de música.

Y cuando al fin se acercó mostrando sus dientes normales, los cuales no daban miedo..

-Midoriya.- Dijo inocentemente, o tanto como Mineta podría aparentar, lo cual no es mucho.- ¿Podrías romper esta sandia?

Pues así como leyeron, el pelimorado tenía una sandía y lo coloco en la mesa del peliverde.

-Claro.- Dijo Izuku feliz de ayudar a un amigo.

-Midoriya.- Dijo Mineta.- Usa tu cabeza, oí que saben mejor si usas tu cabeza para romperla.

Izuku lo miro mientras fruncía el ceño. Eso además de que sonaba muy estúpido, había un montón de improbabilidades o razones por la cual no funcionaría eso.

Pero no es como si lo dañara de alguna manera si lo hacía.

-Está bien.- Dijo Izuku preparándose y cerrando los ojos.

Y justo cuando bajo su cabeza, Mineta saco la sandía de donde estaba. Por lo cual la cara del peliverde fue directo contra la mesa.

 **PAM**

 **CRACK**

Y esta se rompió para incredulidad del pelimorado.

-¿Y la sandía?- Pregunto Izuku al levantarse y ver que no había ni rastros de la fruta.

-Miren rompió la mesa con la cara.- Dijo Mineta.

Pero para asombro de todos nadie se rio, es más le sacaron fotos y los publicaron en Twitter.

Y lo usaron para hacer un meme.

* * *

 **El meme…**

 _When tu amigo te llama para contarte algo_

Se puede ver a Deku feliz con los ojos cerrados y con la sandía frente a el sobre la mesa.

 _Pero es para decirte que volvió con su ex_

Podemos ver a Deku con humo saliéndole de la frente y la mesa rota.

* * *

-¿Estas bien, Deku-kun?- Pregunto Mizore mientras se acercaba al peliverde a inspeccionarlo que no esté herido.

Claro que la cercanía con la que lo hiso fue demasiada para el gusto de Stella, aunque si ella tuviera que decir lo cerca que tuviera que estar del peliverde seria como a unas 5... Zonas horarias de distancia.

-Oye, el Baka está bien, de no ser así me lo diría- Dijo Stella apartando a la peliblanca y tomando su lugar para revisar al peliverde

Mineta solo podía agarrarse las pelotas de frustración... las de su cabeza.

* * *

Por la tarde finalmente tienen entrenamiento básico para héroes.

\- Yo estoy... - Dijo una voz muy conocida para Izuku. - Entrando por la puerta como una persona normal.- Dijo All Might haciendo lo que decía.

\- Wow, ¡realmente es un profesor!- Dijo Kirishima al ver al héroe n° 1 entrar

-Ese es se traje de la edad de plata ¿no?- Dijo Tsuyu.

Por su parte el héroe rubio paso al frente de la clase mientras mamá oruga estaba descansando.

-(¿Mama oruga?)- Pensó Aizawa durmiendo cerca de una de las esquinas del lugar.

All Might comenzó con su presentación.

\- Enseño entrenamiento básico para héroes... Es la materia donde entrenan en diferentes formas lo básico para ser un héroe... La mayoría de las unidades las tendrán en esta materia ¡Así que vamos a ello!... Esto es lo que haremos hoy... ¡Entrenamiento de combate! ¡Y para eso aquí esta!

El apretó un botón debajo de la mesa y de una de las paredes aparecieron varios estantes con números en ellos.

\- ¡Trajes hechos en base a sus individualidades y los pedidos enviados antes de que comiencen las clases! Después de cambiarse vallan al territorio Beta.

-¡Si, señor!- Grito la clase entera.

 _ **Ya en el territorio Beta.**_

All Might estaba esperando dentro del territorio, cerca de la puerta del mismo. No paso mucho tiempo para que los alumnos comiencen a salir de la puerta, cada uno vistiendo su traje de héroe

\- Comenzar por las apariencias es algo bueno jóvenes.- Dijo All Might esperando que todos salgan. - Así que atentos... A partir de ahora... Ustedes son héroes! Todos lucen genial. Bien, ¿Están listos, cigotes?

Así cada uno salió vistiendo su traje de héroe. Por su lado Deku también salió vistiendo lo que parecía ser un traje verde y con protecciones.

-Deku-kun, demos lo mejor de nosotros.- Dijo Mizore mientras se acercaba al mencionado. Ella llevaba un traje completamente blanco.

 **(Devil: El mismo del anime pero sin hielo)**

En eso alguien tomo la cabeza de Izuku y la coloco debajo de su brazo. Fue Stella que le estaba haciendo una llave, pero a este no le importaba ni le dolía.

 **(Devil: Casi los mismos solo que en lugar de pantalones verdes son shorts)**

-Oe, Deku. Ni se te ocurra ir fácil conmigo porque somos amigos muy cercanos de la infancia- Dijo ella aplicando algo de presión, pero el cabeza de espinaca seguía tan fresco como una lechuga.

-Nunca te haría eso.- Respondió con una sonrisa para sonrojo de la rubia y para que la peliblanca congele accidentalmente a Mineta.

-¡¿Y yo por qué?!- Grito Mineta convertido en paleta de uva.

Esta vez fue Kirishima el que le contesto.

-Porque eres el alivio de comedia en el anime aunque tienes más relevancia que eso a la gente le gusta verte sufrir.- Dijo Kirishima mientras lo ponía al sol para descongelarse lentamente.

-Un día me volveré el Rey Succubo y los destruiré a todos.- Dijo Mineta oscuramente pero nadie le dio importancia.

Por su lado All Might comenzó a explicar de lo que trataría el entrenamiento del día sería una situación americana clásica. Dos villanos que protegen una bomba y dos héroes que deben capturarla o capturar a los villanos para salvar el día.

Pero debido a la diferencia de poderes y la diversidad de poderes el héroe tuvo que armar al azar los equipos para que no haya equipos por amigos y que sea desbalanceado.

Y uno de los equipos era.

-Genial.- Dijo Izuku junto a Mizore. Ambos habían sido escogidos como héroes.- Demos lo mejor de nosotros, Mizore-chan- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hum- Asintió ella feliz.

Un poco más alejado de ellos estaba Stella.

-Maldita...- Dijo en un tono oscuro denotando molestia y un instinto asesino.

Iida fue elegido como su compañero y estaba sudando balas al ver la escena. Internamente se preguntaba que pasaría en esta pelea.

-¡Bien, vamos al baile!- Grito All Might dando inicio al entrenamiento.

* * *

-Bien, ya entramos.- Dijo Izuku mientras ayudaba a Mizore para que ambos pasasen por una ventana para entrar en el edificio.

Ambos comenzaron a deslizase por los pasillos mientras buscaban la bomba. Tenían que ser rápidos, precisos y por supuesto silenciosos.

-No esta aquí.- Dijo Izuku.- Tendremos que subir al siguiente piso.

Mizore asintió.

Ella podría haber usado su kosei y congelado todo esto. Pero de hacerlo no podría pasar tiempo con Deku y luego restregárselo en la cara de la rubia.

Y hablando de ella.

-Oi.

Ambos héroes se congelaron cuando se dieron la vuelta y del otro lado estaba la misma rubia de la Mizore estaba pensando.

Ambas se miraron con una silenciosa determinación e instinto asesino.

-Deku, ve por la bomba.- Dijo Mizore.

-Deku, no te metas.- Dijo Stella.

Izuku no supo por qué pero empezó a sudar frio.

Simplemente asintió y comenzó a correr dejándolas a ellas que arreglasen sus diferencias como personas civilizadas que eran.

Izuku corrió y corrió buscando la bomba. Hasta que la encontró en el último piso.

-¡La encontré!- Grito de alegria al ver la bomba.

-¡No tan rápido, Héroe!- Grito Iida apareciendo con un aura oscura y con las palabras villano por todas partes.

Se había metido en el personaje. Y como tal Deku tenía que responder de la misma manera.

-¡Quieto ahí villano!- Grito Izuku apuntándolo.- ¡Estas bajo arresto por intentar dañar a los civiles! ¡Yo te detendré aunque me tenga que sacrificar!

A pesar de que ambos sabían que esto tenía calificación un poco de actuación no estaría demás.

-¡Veamos si puedes respaldar tus palabras, Héroe!- Grito Iida mientras corría contra Izuku con el puño levantado.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Grito Izuku en respuesta.

Pero justo cuando ambos estaban por molerse a golpes...

 **BOOOOM**

 **FLUUUUSH**

 **KATABOOOOM**

 **CRACK**

-¡¿Que está pasando?!- Grito Iida el cual había caído al suelo por las explosiones que sacudieron todo el edificio.

-¡No lo sé!- Respondió Deku.- ¡Cuidado!

Izuku tomo a Iida para evitar que un pilar cayera sobre él.

-¡Midoriya!- Grito el para empujar a Deku para evitar que otro pilar cayera sobre él.

-¡¿Que están haciendo ellas?!- Grito Izuku.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Mizore y Stella.

-¡SHINEEEEEEEE!- Grito la rubia mientras lanzaba explosiones a diestra y siniestra como si fuera una ametralladora.

-¡AHHHHH!- Grito Mizore congelando todo a su paso.

* * *

-Midoriya-kun, tengo miedo.- Dijo Iida mientras ambos estudiantes se abrazan dentro de la bomba por el miedo que sentían.

Ellos se habían metido dentro de la bomba, esperaban que la capa de acero de la bomba les brindase un poco de protección.

-Yo también, Iida-kun.- Respondió el.- Creo que si morimos aquí sería buena idea confesar nuestros pecados.

Iida asintió y fue el primero

-Yo... nunca entendí el final de Evangelion.- Dijo Iida.- Y me vi la serie de Luis Miguel.

Izuku asintió, todos tenían secretos.

-Un tiempo me llegue a enamorar de un trapito antes de saber que era hombre.- Dijo Deku.

Iida asintió, en algún momento a todos nos había pasado.

-Iida-kun.- Dijo Deku.

-¿Si?

-Si coloco el martillo de Thor sobre la nube voladora y este se cae de la nube... ¿Significa que el martillo no es digno de subirse en la nube o la nube no es digna de cargarlo?

El pelinegro se quedó quieto unos segundos.

-Eres el peor por ponerse esa duda justo antes de morir.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTE**

 **Una vez más disculpen la demora y espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero que esperen las siguientes noticias de nosotros. Entre ellos, un proyecto de Overlord y Bserk.**

 **Les recuerdo que si alguien quiere una historia mía podemos hablarlo por un PM para ver una adopción.**

 **Pero bueno. Eso es todo por esta actualización.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
